The Transformation
by Demetre Ironhilt
Summary: Hermione Granger is the notoriously smart, bushy- haired girl at Hogwarts. And she hates it. But so does some one else. Draco Malfoy (Gasp!), and he's out to catalyze a transformation so magnanamous... while he has a french accent, of couse! R/R!
1. Moi

Introduction:

Imagine a world filled with fantasy and magic to the brim, and several really hot guys. Now stop, cease your thoughts, because it already exists. Harry Potter is more than you think, at least the story is anyway. But continueing with the purpose of this story, welcome to the demention of dementia. This is a story of transformation in finding yourself, and unfortunately it is not the easiest path we must take. That is why, you may find to your amusement, this story is amazingly shocking. Yes. It must be hormones.

The Transformation

by demetre ironhilt

Mirrors are evil, seriously, I thought. They show you what you don't want to see, or at least what I don't want to see, myself. I don't look that bad, not really. But compared to the other girls at my school, I was definitely lacking in physical appeal. Maybe its because I run my mouth of far too often, and people think that I'm a know it all, but deep down inside I'm still that little girl trying to prove herself to everyone else. I'm fifteen years old. I look... bleh. There are no words to describe.

I twirled a piece of bushy hair around my fingers. It felt like thistles and pine needles prickling my fingers. I frowned at myself. I was not pleased. I attempted to tame the wild mess with a brush but it only made it worse.

I looked closer in the mirror only to find an enormous zit on my chin. Not exactly appealing, having a big, red, itchy mark on your face and not having the power to do anything about it.

There were bags underneath my eyes from lack of sleep. I have a lible excuse though, I was studying for my potions exam. Maybe five hours of studying was too much. Maybe two hours of sleep was not enough.

I stood up and looked at my reflection. My body wasn't that bad. But then again, its not like I could see it from under my baggy uniform. Fashion was in definite need of an update. I'd been wearing the same exact uniform every day for the past five years. I stared at my shoes. Mary Janes were a thing of the past.

Despite my serious disapointment in my appearance, I smiled back at myself. At least I still had the ability to pretend I was happy about it.

I picked up my grey bag loaded with books and homework assignments and headed off to Transfiguration. My wand was lying on my desk. I picked up the tool most precious to me and again set off.

I past a group of Slytherins on the way to the classroom, to my dismay. Pansy Parkinson flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and smirked. I ignored her menacing glare but she followed me like a lioness hunting her prey.

"What _is_ that horrendous thing on your face, Hermione?" she sneered.

"Its called a pimple. You've had them before. Does the beginning of the year pictures ring a bell?" I retorted. She stopped in her tracks but I kept moving.

I was the first to enter the classroom, as usual. Ron and Harry were off somewhere doing who knows what with their time. They should be studying probably, but nobody's perfect I guess.

I pulled out some clean parchment and a quill and sat attentively even though the lesson hadn't begun. The first bell rang. Neville meandered in and sat down next to me.

"Hey Hermione," he said dully.

"Hey. Why the sullen face?"

"Malfoy." He rusted his chin on top of his bag. "I don't think that I can take anymore humiliation from him. Its driving me insane."

"He does seem to have that effect on people. I don't know what to tell you to do. Maybe if you practice a few charms, that could do the trick to keep him away. Remember that one we learned last week? 'Emanuele Viggo', I think it was called. Its perfect..."

I noticed that Neville was drifting off as I continued with my speech, like most people did when I was talking to them. He didn't tune me off that often, he was actually one of the few people who listened to me when I spoke. Whatever Malfoy did, it must have really pissed him off good this time.

To speak of the devil, the blond haired boy entered the room with his gang of cronies following closely behind. I rolled my eyes at him and returned to my perfect composure. As the last bell sounded with a 'whumph', Harry and Ron stumbled in, late of course.

Ron gave me a small wave and a toothy grin, but I could hardly contain the imediate smile that formulated on my face. The two may have been my best friends, but they definitely had a weird side that came out a little too often.

McGonigall launched into a speech on transfiguring towels into so many pairs of socks. She pushed up her half moon spectacules and I noted every piece of important information I deemed necessary.

"Now take your towels, and try to turn them into socks," she ordered.

"I'll go first," Neville offered, taking one of the two towels on our table we shared. He looked over at me for direction. "You have an eyelash," he said, pointing to my cheek.

I wiped my cheek with my index finger, and looked only to find a small balck eyelash resting at the tip.

"Make a wish," Neville said, before turning back to his towel.

I sighed involuntarily. I knew exactly what I'd wish for. I closed my eyes and silently told myself what I wanted most of all at that moment. I picked up my wand, gave it a wave and easily turned my towel into four pairs of bright yellow socks. Dobby would be so pleased.

Meanwhile...

I snapped my head up quickly. A moment of inspiration entered my body, filling me with warmth. I could almost hear the angels singing 'Hallelujah' in the background of Transfiguration classroom.

"Draco, you okay?" Pansy asked me.

"Fine," I answered nonchalantly.

A masterpiece... By the end of the day I could be a success.

Back in Hermione Land, eight hours later:

"Are you going to chew before you swallow that food, Ron?" I teased later that day at dinner.

"No," he replied, a mouth filled with food.

"You're disgusting."

"You know you love it."

I began to collect my things and head out the door.

"Where you going so early, Mione?" Harry asked.

"The library. To study."

The halls were dark, darker then usual. I looked around in confusion. The library was just around the corner, but something didn't feel right in the pit of my stomach. There was no one in the hall at all, not even a ghost.

A hand grabbed me by the collar and pulled me into an empty classroom. I started to scream in surprise.

"Don't scream," said a familiar voice.

"Let go of me, Malfoy," I commanded. He released me. "What was that for?"

"I have a proposition to make with you."

"Whatever, don't waste my time."

"Don't bother leaving, the door's locked."

I tapped my foot impatiently. "What is going on?"

"Sit down. sit down. Make yourself comfortable, this is a dungeon not a torture chamber," he said in a phony french accent.

"Now you're starting to scare me."

"Do not be afraid," he drawed out. He pulled the chair out and shoved underneath me so I was forced to sit down. "You want to be beautiful, right?" He continued the accent.

"What do you care?"

"I," his hand was on his chest as he pointed to himself, "can make you beautiful."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because... For reasons unknown. Don't worry about it. But I want you to be my project. There's only one thing zat I want in return."

"What?"

"Ze credit. But you do not have a choice anyway. Stand, lets see ze damage." He pulled me up by my arm and took a step back, putting his hand on his chin. "Hmm, zis may take while. But it is possible, contrary to what ze people think."

"Hey-" I interjected.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Do not interupt, ze master." He fell into silence. I stood uncomfortably. "Aha!"

I jumped and he pulled out his wand. "We will start, with ze eyebrows. Ze are enormous, like a wildabeast." He spat. " Filthy animals..."

With the muttering of several words, a irridescant light shot out of his wand, wich soon turned into a thick glue.

"What is that stuff?" I asked, as an unpleasant scent filled my nostrils.

"Shh. Now sit." He took my head with his hand, tilting my head to the appropriate angles. His wand came extremely close to my face, more importantly, my eyebrows. The substance sqeezed out cleanly over several parts of my eyebrows. He stopped, muttered some more words and before I knew it an excruciating burning sensation was on my face. I kept quiet as my eyes watered.

The glue disapeared. He moved onto my hair. He flipped it up several times.

"What is Zis? Flat, limp, unhealthy, burnt, like twigs!" He spat again. "I hate nature..."

I stared at him skeptically. Had he gone crazy? Was this some sort of ploy to make me look even worse then I already did? Then I realized that that would be even too difficult for Malfoy to manage. I resumed to letting him continue.

He worked for three hours. At one point he pulled out a muggle makeup kit and I had to stop myself from laughing out loud. He applied everything, even things I didn't even know existed. I lost all feeling in my legs.

"Are you done yet?" I asked impatiently.

"Almost," he said as he laughed maliciously. "Now stand!"

With a loud grunt I stood up.

"Zese clothes, will just not work!"

"But they're standard uniform!" I complained.

"No, not on weekends."

"But its tradition..."

"Now look," he convinced. "I'm positive zat when zey planned ze uniforms, zey did not want you to look lik- zis. A little clothing change will be no- thing." He waved his wand for the final time. My clothes formulated into something else, but the light was too dim for me too see. I wondered how he could work in that position.

"Finito! I am ze genius!"

He tugged me over to a full length mirror he must have set up before hand.

Mirrors are not evil. Mirrors are lovely! My eyes grew wide in shock at the sight, I looked nothing at all like before. My hair was straight and a beautiful golden brown color that reached my shoulders. It was smooth, nothing like it had been. He apparently applied some eye makeup that made them stand out more. There was some black eyeliner, mascara that made my eyelashes stand out a mile, and a light blue shadow on my lids. I had on a pale lip stick, and other neccessary facial elements. The outfit he had chosen made me feel extremely feminine and worthy, somehow. I wore a light blue, silky skirt that went down to my knees and a tight white, spaghetti strap blouse that was slightly low cut. And goodbye Mary Janes, hello white, strappy heals.

"This is... wonderful," I exclaimed.

He finally dropped the accent. " I know, I've had it in my mind for a while now."

"How did you do this?"

"Magic, of course," he said simply. " Here are some notes." He handed me a piece of parchment a foot long.

"Thank you so much!" I engulfed him in a hug.

"Excuse me, but the little happy moment is over. I have places to be," he said snobbishly. He left the room. I laughed out loud, finally. This was the most ironic thing that has happened to me in quite a while.

I left the class room as well, dodging students throughout the busy halls as I tried to make it back to the common room. I must admit, there were more than several pairs of eyes watching me as I went.

"Password," the fa lady in the painting asked.

"Kuvilda radilda," I answered hurriedly.

"Are you sure that you're in Gryffindor?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Its me, Hermione."

"Sure," she whispered, as she swung open.

I barged in, careful not to trip over myself and went up to my room. Lavender and Parvati were in there, talking excitedly about some topic.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Woah." Lavender's mouth dropped open.

"What happened?" Parvati said, climbing off her bed and walking over to me.

"Does it look bad?" I asked self consciously.

"Not at all," Lavender said. "How the hell did you pull all this off in three hours?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Ooh, its not fair!" Parvati whined. "We've been trying to get you to let us do this for years! Who did it?"

"Malfoy," I muttered.

They laughed. "No, seriously," came Lavender. I was silent.

"Oh, my god. You're serious."

"Why?" Parvati asked.

"I have no idea. He just kind of forced me into itout of nowhere. It was completely weird." They just stood there staring at me.

"You're barely recognizable," Parvati stated.

I started fidgeting. "I got to do my homework. Talk to you later." A wall of nervousness built up inside of me. What would Harry and Ron think? "Hey guys," I said to them, sitting down on one of the couches. They didn't look up from their chess game, but I heard them mutter their 'hullos'.

I opened the book I carried, and began to read. To my surprise, the novel I grabbed was muggle based and sadly was one of Earnest Hemingway's novels. NOt that he's a horrible writer but his themes were a little depressing. So much death, so much destruction, when would it be over? This led me into the object of thinking about the flaws of humanity and how society would never even out. There would always be a choice, and because of that there would be a loss to someone, ending in unhappiness. I frowned and my previous optimistic perspective turned pessimistic.

Ironically at that moment, Fred and George mischeviously entered the common room, bouncing with joy. They sat down on either side of me and complacently each placed an arm around me. I glanced up at them as they threw my sensitivity off balance.

"Uh... guys?" I asked, raising a perfectly (and magically) plucked eyebrow.

"Yes?" One of the two said.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," the other said, peering in closer. I had the sudden feeling that they were not interested in the piece of American Literature I preciously held. I used the book to cover my chest, hardly exposed by the way, and making it look like a natural thing to do.

"How's business?" I asked nonchalontly.

"Okay," said Fred. After a few moments of debatae I was able to distinguish between the two.

"BUt we are having some marketing problems," George mentioned.

"Definitely," Fred aggreed.

"Is there anything I can do to help? I finished all of my homework for the week early," I proposed.

"Actually, we were going to say something about that," Fred thoughtfully said. He waved a hand away. "But that plan is old news. Way old news... Are you thinking what I'm thinking, George?"

"Oh yes... Hermione, how would you like to be the spokesgirl for our new business?"

I laughed. "You want me to_ model_ for you?!" I laughed even harder. "That's rich!"

"Not exactly model. Okay, maybe just a little. We're willing to pay. But I'm sure it would make business get a little more widely known," George pleaded. They both put on faces resembling sad little puppy dogs.

"I could use some extra money... And its not like you guys are going to use me as some sex symbol, right?"

They laughed at me. "Of course not," came Fred. "We just need a familiar face to spread the word around Hogwarts. We think that that's where we'll get most of our business anyway." He launched into reasonable business tactics and before I knew it they had me convinced that it would be a harmlessly simple, job.

"Checkmate!" Ron yelled in glee. "Wow, that took longer than I thought. NOw what's this I hear about a modeling career for Hermione?" he said jokingly. He, along with Harry, swung their chairs around to get a clearer view at what they presumptuously thought would be a humorous sight. Ron's playful smirk was wiped off in an instant.

"What happened?" Harry asked, looking just as bright eyed as before.

I answered cautiously, "Some one convinced me to change a few things, so I did."

"You look nice," Ron finally got out.

"Thankyou." Nice? That was all? Three hours with Mafloy, no less, and I looked nice? Uh-uh. I don't think so. I look damn good.

Harry spoke my exact thoughts. "Nice? She looks great."

"Which is exactly why she's perfect for the position," commented George. "Are you free on Saturday, say, mid afternoon?"

"Yeah, I think so. On the quidditch field?"

"Yep, See you there." And with that, the twins left to carry on their usual business of deducting house points.

"Wow, a modeling position? I didn't know that all of this was in you!" Harry exxclaimed incredulously.

"I hid it well. Maybe too well." I resumed to my book which was difficult due to the millions of thoughts running through my mind. Did I just agree to a semi- modeling job? Malfoy really worked wonders. Harry and Ron were talking about the upcoming quidditch match and Hogsmeade weekend.

I read the passage slowly, three times and I still couldn't comprehend any of what I had read. I reluctantly gave up, said my farewells, and headed back to my bed to get some sleep. I found the piece of parchment Malfoy had given me laying on my bed. I read it with interest. There must have been a million do's an don'ts listed in alphabetical order.

It wasn't long at all before I fell asleep. Beauty may be interesting, but it was no transfiguration or charms.

The next morning there was barely any light at all. Dark storm clouds swarmed the mid- morning sun, blocking it out entirely. So much for the quidditch field. Seeing as it was a Saturday, I spent a trivial amount of time preparing myself for my usual introduction. I showered, pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and changed into the normal school uniform. It wasn't like I had anything else to wear anyway. Last night I felt a strange empowerment. The way Ron and Harry had reacted was utterly astounding, and it pleasured me to know that I had the power to make them fall under my spell again. I supose you could say that I was scared of myself, or what I might turn in to. I had no intentions of being compared to the notoriously snotty Pansy Parkinson to save my life. So in keeping to myself, I decided against making myself noticeable. Meaning, no makeup. Malfoy would just have to live with himself.

On my way tothe breakfast hall, I spotted the creater himself. I smiled shyly. "Thanks, Malfoy."

"What was that? Was the mudblood trying to talk to me? Do I not outrank her, Crabbe, Goyle?" He gestured to his two cronies, their dimmer faces chortling in some what confusion.

It wasn't a dream was it? "I was trying to thank you for what you did yesterday. It was a ... erm, nice experience."

Draco's face contorted into disbelief. "Ms. Granger, as much as it would pleasure me to humiliate you at the given oppurtunity, I don't have the stomach to indulge in your girlish fantasies. Tata..."

My eyes grew wide. "You sick perve, I wouldn't think those things about you if some one paid me!" I shrieked in defense. "I'm talking about yesterday afternoon with the makeup and clothes and the list you gave me with all of that advice-"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you've finally cracked. Potter and Weasel must finally be rubbing off on you," he stated snootishly. Harry and Ron rounded that corner at that precise moment, looking at me laughingly.

I cried out in exasperation, they jumped in surprise. "Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"What in Merlin's name has happened? This is absolutely rediculous!" I paced uncontrollably, throwing my hands in te air as I walked. "It wasn't a dream, because today is Saturday, and I'm supposed to meet Fred and George. And it j-just has to be real. There is no other explanation. And he wanted me to spread the word, so what the HELL is going on?"

Proffessor McGonigall caught me in my one moment of glory. "Ms. Granger, that is quite enough!" She looked at me condescendingly. "Really, I would have thought better from a Head Girl. Never have I heard such vulgar language!"

"I'm sorry, Professor," I reprimanded. "I swear I'll never do it again."

"You've sworn quite enough today," Ron muttered through his teeth. Harry poked him in the ribs, I gave him a scathing look.

"Don't let it happen again," McGonigall bustled off.

"Well I'll be damned," Ron began. "She does have an occasional flaw."

"Stop it Ron," Harry said.


	2. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oohwah, oohwah!

A/N: Wow, I got my first review, I think that I'll wet myself now... No! Just kidding (I think...). Anyway, when I figure out how to update chapters, I will, and special thanks to you, reviewer number one!

Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, It all belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. (Does a person who just wrote that she was going to wet herself really sound like some one who could write like J.K. Rowling?)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was beside myself with embarrassment, not only had I made a fool of myself in front of Malfoy, but now the Transfirguration teacher wanted my head in a duffle bag!

"Hermiiiiiiione?" Ron annoyingly said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Geez, I just wanted to know what happened," he said with a smile that made me want to put _his_ head in a duffle bag.

"If you must know, I was just insulted by none other than Mr. Malfoy hiself. It seems that I have reached a whole new level of low, considering I jumped right into it."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Do you see this?! This?!" I moved my hand up and down in front of myself. He nodded. "He did this. He transformed me, into this. And now he's being a total ass and won't admit that he did it!"

Ron laughed, making me feel very insecure. "Uhuh, sure Hermione."

"Oh sod off you great big prat! Forget it, I made it all up. Yeah, that's right. I made it all up!" I spun on my heel and walked against the flow of students that had been pushing me back. Neither Harry, nor Ron followed, to my relief. Who knows what I would have done if they had come too close and interrupted my current juju/ vibe.

"I can't believe them!" I muttered to myself.

"Talk to yourself much Granger?"

I spun around. "You!" I shrieked.

"I know, its me. I am irresistible," Malfoy said with another smirk.

"Irresistible my ass-"

"Actually," he said. He took a step backwards and placed his hand on his chin, observing me from a menial distance. "Your ass is-"

"Don't you say it," I angrily stated. "I am very- VERY pissed with you right now."

"Oh really? That's nice." He stepped forward again. "But anyway-" He stopped suddenly as if he was going to be sick. He pirroetted across the hall and turned and spun like frickin' ballerina on crack. I watched skeptically.

"You, are in very, very beeeg trouble," he said in a french accent again. "I thought zat I told you to look beautiful, not like zis!" He flailed his arms wildly. "What is zis drab that you wear? Pleh, it iz horrible, like those filthy Americans. Ppp-plu- I spit on them!"

"Malfoy, cut the crap. This was so twenty four hours ago," I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Who iz zis Malfoy you speak of? I am Pierre- Pierre Montague, at your serveez," he slurred. My brainding was telling me that one of us was obviously drunk, and I hoped to god that it was me.

"Now, take zis and use zem well-" he said. He handed me a bag. "Go now, and change, before I shoot myself, out of looking at zat ugly outfit. Go, go, go go," he ushered.

I ran in the opposite direction with the duffle bag. Up the stairs, I strode, avoiding the glares of several ghosts when I walked through them. "Sorry," I managed to yell behind me. I didn't stop moving until I reached the common room.

Hurriedly I slammed the bag on the bed, smiling at the satisfying 'crunch' sound that came of it. I unzipped it carefully. Inside there were hundreds, maybe thousands of shrunken articles of clothing. I pulled one out, and as soon as I did, it grew to the appropriate size.

"This isn't right," I said to it. "This thing barely covers anything at all!" Then I gulped. "Oh," I said out loud. My nervous laughter filled the air. "I'll just save you for when I- uh... for some other time." I threw the minimal coverage clothing back in the bag. "I hope you're all not like that," I said, peeking back into the bag.

Rain still beat down outside of the windows and every so often lightning would illuminate the scene. I lit some candles to adjust the lighting. I took out half the clothes and placed them on the bed. I tried some on.

***** I could practically hear music playing in the background, it was just like one of those cheesy runway- model movies when they go to the mall, try on millions of clothes, and leave with too many bags to carry. It was insane!

By the time I had successfully tried on all of the clothes (minus the minimal coverage one), it was rounding three o'clock, and it was still raining. I chewed on my lip thoughtfully. Should I attempt to go down to the quidditch pitch or not?

Just then, Ginny rushed in, sopping wet.

"Ginny! You're a wreck!" I exclaimed.

"Yes I know," she said disdainfully. "I just came to warn you to not meet Gred and Forge outside today. Its raining cats and dogs, even Dumbledore warned us all not to go outside. Hey, what are those?" she asked, pointing to the bed.

"Clothes," I said with pride. She looked them over.

"Nice taste, I didn't know that you had it in you. But you are just full of surprises these days. Everyone notices," she simply said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that my brother has finally acknowledged the fact that you're a girl. He's always known it, he just didn't want to admit," she said with a manly giggle. (A/n: j/k, haha, just my sick demented mind again.)

"Ron doesn't give a rats ass as to whether I'm a girl or not," I said bitterly.

"Hermione!" she scolded. My face turned a bright red.

"Sorry, that's been happening all day," I admitted. I started folding clothes back up and shrinking than back into the bag.

She stared at me for a moment or two, I stopped paying attention. "You like him," she said after obvious diliberation.

"What? That's crazy!"

"No, you saying more than one curse word and spending the day in your room to look at close when you're really trying to avoid Ron, that's crazy," she retaliated. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a look.

"You have a wild imagination."

"True, but I can see when my brother and my best friend both have a thing for each other. It' not that wild of an idea," she reasoned.

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is, and I have no idea where you cooked that one up from," I told her in exasperation. My voice climbed three levels of nervousness.

"Deny, deny, deny," she tutted. "Fine then. Sooner or later things will come around and you'll see that I was right all along. But anyway, wazzup?"

"Nothing much, dawg." Wow, I didn't mean to let that one slip. "I mean, help me pick out an outfit. I'm semi- color blind." Okay, so maybe that last part wasn't completely true, but I didn't want to look like a dolt in front of Ginny.

"Sure, _dawg_," she laughed. "So what're you getting all spiffied up for? Anyone in particular?"

"No, just my image, I think. But it wouldn't be all that bad if I could catch some one's eye. It never is." Ginny wandered over to the bedside. "Ahcamay," I said, and she was completely dry once again. (btw, Ahcamay is yamacha spelled backwards!)

"Thanks. Now, lets see. You look like a navy kind of girl. So, take these." before she handed them to me, she held them up and studied them. "Lets see, these look like low rise, stretch flared navy blue jeans with a double inseem. Comfortable and casual. JC Penny catalogue, number 538." She beamed at me.

"Since when did you become an expert?"

"Since Social muggle studies. I took it over the summer, it was quite helpful. Haven't had the chance to use any of that information here, though." Her mind wandered back to that of the current problem. "No. No. No, no, no, none of these will work," she commented, still searching. "Give me something to work with. Sleeves or no sleeves? Dark? Light?"

"Er..."

"Nevermind. Aha, this is perfect. With the right accessories, you would look really classy." She handed me a black, sheathy peasant top. The sleeves flowed at the elbow, and the midriff was sewn tighter to cling to the body.

"I like. Now what goes with it? Oh my gosh, I don't have anything!" I realised.

"Stop it, Mione. There's a bag of stuff right here. Honestly, you didn't even remember that you packed it?" she said.

"Uhh… no. That's right. Silly me, I forgot that it was there." I decide that it was a better idea not to let Ginny know that I had gotten the clothes from Malfoy, she might freak out or something stupid similar to that. I walked into the bathroom and changed out of my uniform. The shirt was snug, the jeans were snugger (Is that a word?). But even so, it fit my form well, and I liked what the mirror showed me.

I came back out, flopping my old clothes on the floor. "What did you come up with?"

"This. Put them on." She handed me various oddities, which I took gratefully. Then I put on some make up using tips from Malfoys sheet. I tied on my dark metallic cross that laid on a thin black ribbon around my neck.

"You look good," Ginny commented.

"Thanks to you. You and Malfoy should get together some time."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," I said quickly. I placed some dark silver hoops in my ears, and put on some black clogs. I slid on a black suede belt around my belt loopholes. I was all set.

"Now then," I said. "Where to go?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Crap."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I don't really know what the point of this chapter is. But I have the rest of the story all planned out, and let me tell you, it gets pretty darn interesting. You could say, Harry gets more involved, and it has something to do with a word that starts with an 'h' and ends with 'ormones'. If you haven't guess by this already, its one of my favorite words. lol... Sorry for the excessive cursing and clothing description. And I know that the last chapter was really, really long, but I meant to split it up. It was the first fic I posted, I didn't know what I was doing! Be kind, please rewind! (I mean, REVIEW!)


	3. Author's Note To You! Wee!

Hey dudes. I know that this was the first fanfic that i posted, but I have no, no, no idea where its going or what to write. So its just sitting there. Like a stoned duck. So I basically just wanted some advice on whether I should continue or not. If no one responds, then I'll take that as a 'no.' =) Don't get me wrong, all love all my fics equally, but I must have been on something when I posted that stuff... If ya guys got any advice whatsoever, I'm all open. But my reasoning is, I have better fics up, and I don't want the stress of having to keep up with this one if I don't have to.

Tata,

jenji


	4. Yes, sweet, sensitive Justin

Chapter 4: Justin

A/N: Yeah. I know, haven't updated in a trillion years, fire, brimstone, send your demons after me, but I have an excuse! I went to Utah, for nine days (okay, so that was a month ago). Ahh, well, the fic must go on.

Suddenly he sat straight up.

"My name, is not Malfoy. Its Justin."

Oh crap, not again. Who knows what would come next. "Er, fine then,_ Justin_. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." He scratched the back of his blond head and looked up at me. "But who are you?"

"You mean you don't remember me?"

"Should I?" He asked, and cocked his head to the side.

"Uh... I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." I extended my hand to him. He took it without hesitation and stood himself up.

"Its good to meet you then. What just happened?"

"There was a bug thing, and I froze it with my wand...".

"You're a witch too?"

"M- hm," I said, nodding.

"You couldn't tell by looking at you. I thought witches and wizards wore robes and pointy hats," he commented. "But you look, well you look really good."

Did I just see Malfoy blush?

"Thanks," I said mindlessly. "Mal- I mean, Justin, I think that I need to get you to the nurse. There has been some weird stuff going on, and I don't think that it would be a good idea for you and I to just stand out here. Come on," I ordered, beginning to walk away.

"Don't go!"

"Why not? We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey," I explained, turning around.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I swear. Lets just stay here for a while and talk."

"The day when _you_ want to sit down and talk with _me_ is the day when the planets fall out of alignment. Trust me, there is definitely something wrong with this here."

"What could be wrong with wanting to spend time with an awesomely beautiful girl like you?"

I breathed out a sigh. "Malfoy, Justin, who ever you are, cut it out. I don't have time for this. I'm confused enough already." I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Tell me about it, then."

"Fine, fine, fine..."

Harry Potter Land: (A/n: wouldn't it be cool if they had one, k, never mind...)

"Harry Potter, you are a genius!" I stared at myself in the mirror, before spinning around and flopping in my bed.

"He's ruined, ruined, absolutely ruined!" I sang. "That spell will have worked perfectly. Nothing will stand in my way now, nothing at all."

I opened ninety- two packages of pixie sticks, and proceeded to masticate the whole lot at once. Needless to say I nearly choked to death.

"SUGAR! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Hermione Land:

"... So you see, it would make things so much easier if you would just go back to being your normal, evilly smooth self so that I can go back to hating you and not- not whatever this is!"

"I see," came his reply.

"Well, I certainly feel better. Got that offa my chest," I said with a sweet smile. "Shall we, then?"

"Not yet, I have something to say to you."

"Okay." I was confused again.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"For saying all of those things to you and being such a jerk. From what I can tell, you don't deserve a cent of it."

"Thanks," I drew out, confused.

"No, thank you. Everything is starting to make sense now, and its all because of you. You are... amazing." (A/n: flashback from spiderman...)

"I-I-uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhm," I started, not sure where this was going.

"So we're going to see this Madame Pomfrey now, aren't we?" He asked, brushing off his compliments.

"Yes," I said slowly. Suddenly I didn't want this change, I didn't want him to change. Here he was, one of the most innocent men in the world with the actual oppurtunity to use his heart. He was turning out to be a nice guy, good guy. Not evil, deatheater, lets conquer the world kind of guy. "Wait."

"What is it?" He asked, I noted a hint of surprise.

"Maybe we don't have to go see Madame Pomfrey, right this very moment."

"What are you saying?"

"W-well, I don't know, but... Maybe you're not sick. Maybe you'll turn back to normal by the end of the day or something," I said unconvincingly.

"B-but- I don't want to turn back into_ him_! He sounds like a total-_ ass_- if you'll excuse my french," he added politely.

"He's not a total ass. Okay, that would be a lie. You're- he's- not a complete ass to the whole school. There are select few who are able to tolerate him. Although I have no idea how."

"Hermione, please don't let her change me back. It will probably involve some sort of shot. I hate needles, and I'd hate having to be an ass to you. You're my only friend!" He said, looking claustrophobic. And that's when it happened. That's when I saw something I'd rather not have. Or at least not like this.

"Oh God!" I growned. "Justin, don't cry!"

"Its all (sob) so sad! I mean (sniffle) I'll have to be something (sob) I'm not! I just (sob) want (sob) to be lo-oved! (Major sob)" His head crashed onto my shoulder, and I am definitely not one who wants people to 'lean on me'.

"Justin, this has got to stop now! You can't cry- not now!" He sobbed harder on my shoulder, and I felt this great surge of pity. Poor boy, I thought. 

"Hermione (Sniffle) you're the only one who understands me! I want (sniffle) to change. Will you help me?"

"I-I," I stuttered. He wanted me to help him. Why should I? Well, he did help me. But that was before. Who knows when, and if, he'll ever go back to being normal Malfoy. I could change him! I could change the world! "Sure."

"Really?" he said, taking his head off of my shoulder. "You'll be my best friend?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Promise me one thing! Will you take care of me no matter what?"

"Er, I promise. But you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone what's going on."

"Alright. It will be just like a game! A fun little game! I've always loved candyland, what about you? The ice princess was so pretty. Did you know that one time I dressed up like her? But don't tell anyone. But of course you won't, because you're my new best friend. Oh Merlin!" He said, exasperated. "You're my only friend! I don't have any other friends, what will I do?"

"Calm down boy, geesh! Cry me a river-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Nothing, just-"

__

"You were my sun

You were my earth

But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no

So you took a chance

And made other plans

But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no

You don't have to say, what you did,

I already know, I found out from him

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

And don't it make you sad about it"

I looked at him oddly. What in the world? He started walking around in a circle, throwing menacing glares at the sky as he continued to... sing.

"You told me you loved me

Why did you leave me, all alone

Now you tell me you need me

When you call me, on the phone

Girl I refuse, you must have me confused

With some other guy

Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn

To cry, cry me a river

Cry me a river-er

Cry me a river

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

I know that they say

That somethings are better left unsaid

It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it

(Don't act like you don't know it)

All of these things people told me

Keep messing with my head

(Messing with my head)

You should've picked honesty

Then you may not have blown it

(Yea..)

Okay. I know that I thought that there was nothing worse than seeing Malfoy cry. But there is something worse, something far worse. Watching him try to break dance.

A/n: Lol. Well, I updated. I got three reviews that told me to keep going, so I did. Happy? Drop a review. Bleh, you guys made me feel guilty for not updating. But I plan on updating more, I promise! I bet y'all are wondering what will happen next! Malfoy, breackdancing? You've got to be kidding me... Lets just say the next chapter may be painful...


	5. Every One Has Their Off Days

Chapter 5: We All Have Our Off Days... 

An: hehe, I'm sorry if my last transformation was, well, kind of sucky. But this plot will take form if its the last thing I do! Sorry, I had to make him sweet and (now) kind of... Erm, weird. 

~*~*~ 

I ended up taking Malfoy to the clinic anyway. Apparently breakdancing isn't Draco's forte after all. 

"Hermione, I swear, I really can bend that way," he claimed. I looked nervously at the bed holding that poor boy. Foolish child. 

"Sure Justin, I believe you," I said, swallowing a lie. 

He sighed and smiled whimsically. "That's good. I was afraid you would think that I was a liar, or worse, crazy. Luckily, though, I should be out of here in no time. Won't life be grand for us then? It will be a wonderful friendship, I can feel it pulsing in my thorax already!" Despite how reasuring it sounded to have friendship vibes pulsing in ones thorax, I still was skeptical of the idea of us ever really being friends. 

"Yeah, if you remember anything," I said glumly. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"It means-" I began, suddenly hearing footstpes echo from down the hall. I leaned back curiously, who would be travelling here at this time at night besides the obvious point that this was a clinic? The footsteps, however, did not stop, and I coudn't help but notice that they were coming in pairs. I began to panic, how could I explain me staying with Malfoy in the hospital room to anyone? 

But then my heart stopped and my thoughts scattered: Red- scar- Malfoy- angry- DEATH. 

"Go to sleep!" I snapped as two familiat firgures barely came into view. 

"But I'm not tired-" 

"Shut up! Go to sleep!" I hissed. Draco's eyes went wide as he looked around the room shamefully. As quickly as I could manage, I hastenly began to clothes the curtains around his bed. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I can't-" Malfoy said tearfully. 

"Hermine!" Hollered some one gleefully. 

I snapped the curtain shut Malfoy's midsentence. I turned. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" 

Ron shifted his weight from one foot to the other edgily. "Harry said he needed something from Madame Pomfrey," he replied. "What are you doing here?" 

"Oh," I laughed. "Visiting a friend." Without time for a second thought, we all turned our heads at a rather loud squeaking noise, obviously a bed rocking. 

"Who are you visiting?" Harry asked slowly. He looked different somehow. Maybe it was that his usual emerald sparkling jewel eyes (cough, cough) had jagged red lines all over them, as if some two year had taken a red crayon to his eyes. I glanced over at his hands, only to find them shaking slightly. 

"A friend," I repeated, struggling to keep the curtains closed behind me. The entire entorage of metal lining had begun shaking. I laughed nervously. 

"Are they alright?" Ron asked, arching his brow in horror. 

"Not really, they're a little-" I fought against the curtains which were shaking so violently, I feared that I might fall over. What was he doing in there? "-Unstable." The shaking came to a complete halt, I smiled at the two of them fakely and brushed a piece of hair away from my face. 

"Heeeeeeeeermiiiiiiiiooooooooneeeeeeeee!" Draco shrieked, rather girlishly, from inside. The three of us jumped. Madame Pomfrey, who had now entered the room again, rolled her eyes dramatically before tending another student nearby. 

"Right," Ron said, Harry let a malicious giggle escape his mouth. "Give her our regards." 

"Will do," I yelled over the loud racket Draco was now making. It came as no surprise Ron would assume it was a girl, the shrieks sounded oddly feminine. Only Draco could truly, 'scream like a girl...' 

After another odd face from Harry, which I might add looked odd enough already, and when I was sure they would pay me no mind as they talked to Madame Pomfrey, I edged back into the roomlike arena containing Draco. 

Silence. 

Draco's eyes were closed, his hair lying back on the pillows almost angellically. I almost laughed, he was still smirking. Perhaps, although sincerely doubt it, we all would have our Draco back by morning. I sighed in annoyance. The boy was ASLEEP two seconds after nearly giving me a heart attack. But I did hae to guve him credit for one thing, Harry and Ron would never suspect a thing, not after that fiasco. 

I sat down near the bed, leaning my head against the germ free white wall. I found myself overly exhausted and not particularly loooking forward to the next couple of days. I hadn't come to Hogwarts, afterall, to be Draco Malfoy's, the mudblood- hating- blondie's, babysitter. And event like this should be placed under the 'improper use of magical time' restriction, and I vowed to myself that if there wasn't one already, I would make one when I got older. Aided by Draco's soft snores and the thought of taking the Ministry of Magic by hand, I fell into an uncomfortable sleep. 

~*~*~ 

I yawned, spreading my arms wide over my head. The sunlight felt so warm and consoling against my skin, and the smooth feeling of silky sheets only- 

I paused, searching the room frantically. Sheets? Windows? I was back in my dorm room, along with several unoccupied beds. It was the unnoccupied part that made a shiver run down my spine. I was probably dreadfully late for classes! 

I stood up on my canopied bed, feeling powers of strength and endearment pulsing through my veins (and not my thorax). Curse my beds comfortable existence I thuoght quickly. A clock on the wall told me that it was one oin the afternoon, and a sunny day. Joy, if I did get sent to detention, at least it wuld be on a sunny day. I jumped off my bed, alnding with a particularly loud, unexplainable thunk and slid across the carpet to the bathroom. Ahh, there is nothing like feeling rugburn beneath your feet at one o'clock in the afternoon on a sunny cheerful day... 

I checked the mirror. My hair was in a state and my clothes weer, no surprise, wrinkled, but they would have to live in an unfashionable state for the rest of the day. I grabbed my cloak, and my shoulder bag, attempted to smooth back my hair a little, and dashed out of the room. I flew past the fat lady, who snorted with discontent, and ran down the halls to get to my transfiguration class. 

"Somebody's running late! And ooh, goody, it's our little Hermione Granger!" Peeves cackled. I ran toward him, he was in my way, but he disappeared before I could making something of his taunts and jokes. Nothing was going to keep me from showing up to class... 

I saw the door of which I knew had to be for transfiguration, and flung it open, out of breath. It would have been a very dramatic entrance if it weren't for the fact that there was absolutely no one in the classroom. I grunted in frustration. What was going on? 

I heard Peeves cackle up behind me. "Ooh I'd like to see you figure this one out, just try!" He taunted again. "Our little Hermione isn't as smart as we thought she was. And its so simple, oh yes, so so so simple." He laughed again. Its too bad he wasn't alive. I wanted to kill him. 

"Peeves, why isn't anyone in this classroom?" I asked, hoping that just this one time, he could learn to be helpful. 

He shook his head and cackled down off the hall. I was so confused and I angry I could have screamed, but I remembered what happened the last time I let my anger out. Professor McGonigall had been a little too close. 

Further down the hall I saw a filmy shethy- liek figure float about. 

"Oi! Sir Nicholas!" I yelled. He turned his head and drifted towards me. 

"Hello Hermione!" He said cheerfully. "What are you doing in here? I thought that you would be outside for the quidditch match-" 

"Aha!" I yelled. "Its Sunday!" 

"Yes, yes, it is," Sir Nick said skittishly. 

"Thankyou so much!" I said to him. 

"Um, sure," he said, then floated away into a wall. How could I have been so stupid? It was Sunday, of course! 

"Well, I better get to that game," I said to myself. 

"Now why would you want to do that?" Some one said behind me. 

~*~*~ 

An: duh duh dunnn!! Who could that mystious person be? Hm, I wonder... But you'll never guess, NEVER! Ahahahaha! Please review,a nd maybe you'll find out... 


	6. I can be Nice

Chapter 6: I Can Be Nice (but I won't tell you why)

A/n: Thanks so much for your reviews, I luv them. And, I'm especially sorry about giving you a headache.

Ack, this chapter annoys me. She is always running from Harry and Ron, but I suppose that this is necessary. So don't hex me, okay?

*-*

"Now why would you want to do that?" Some one said behind me.

"Why not?" I whirled around.

"Because the game is already over," Ron answered impishly, striding over to where I was standing.

"Oh." Today just seemed to be _my_ day, and the only good thing about it was that Malfoy had yet to make another stunning appearance. I wrinkled my nose. "I'm sorry that I missed it.

"Don't be. We lost." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing.

"What?! B-but we can't lose!"

"Oh yes we can-"

"But how?" I interrupted.

"Well for one, Harry wasn't even _on_ the team today, and for another," he lowered his voice, "I have reason to believe that Malfoy is on some sort of steroid -like medication."

I waited for him to go on, but he didn't. "Care to explain yourself?"

"What is there to explain?" he shrugged again. "You'll see for yourself later."

"Ron," I clenched my fists. "I have to know what was going on with Malfoy earlier today!"

"Why?" he asked in shock.

"Just- tell- me."

He gaped. "What is wrong with you? Your little obsession with Malfoy is getting just a tad bit out of hand, you know. Don't you even care _why _Harry wasn't on the team today?"

"I don't have time to care!" I blurted. Immediately, my hands shot over my mouth. What a terrible thing to say. "I mean, I have to go! Give my regards to Harry!" I yelled as I flew (figuratively =P) down the hall. At the end of the second corridor on the left hand side near the west end of the castle, I saw through a window to the outside. Blurs and blobs of green clad students were jumping, screaming, and yelling, although I assumed it wasn't because they were sick.

So we truly did lose. I found this very hard to take; we never lost, save one game in third year. Harry is going to be terribly upset, I thought to myself. I leaned back against the wall and sighed. I was not in the mood for surprises, why couldn't Ron have just told me what happened to Malfoy? The suspense was killing me. Sort of. How could a person go through 'whatever' it was Ron noticed just by taking steroids, overnight? Hold on, how would Ron know about steroids?! Unless they had wizard steroids- oy, the world is a strange and demeaning place.

Perhaps he had returned to the clinic by now. _ Yes_, my thoughts spoke. _He returned to the clinic to celebrate a Slytherin victory. Sounds like a blast_. But you did never know with him. Maybe he really is on steroids. That would give him reason to return to the clinic. I frowned. Lack of breakfast, lack of brain.

Not waiting another moment, and with the hopes that I would not bump into Ron again, I headed for the clinic. By the time I reached the all too familiar scene, the quidditch stands had filed out and students crowded the hallways. I heard several of the paintings complaining in anguish- 'Hey- watch the varnish!'

I looked for Malfoy above the crowd, but he was nowhere to be seen. Alone, I headed into the clinic. More empty beds bombarded the room, except for one. I rushed over to the bed, worry apparent on my face.

"Harry?" I asked softly, staring at the boy asleep in the bed. My mind screamed with bewilderment. It was near the beginning of the year, Voldemort almost never attacked until the end. Goodness, you think you know a wizard. "Madame Pomfrey?"

A strained face looked over at me. "What happened?" I asked.

She laughed lightly. "Nothing too terrible. Stomachache, I do believe. Its amazing how much sugar that boy can hold, we nearly had to drain him." I heard Harry hiccup loudly in his sleep. I never knew Harry and sugar to mix. Perhaps I was neglecting my friends a wee too much.

"And, er, what happened to Malfoy?"

Her lips thinned. "I don't know what it is that you did, but he finally shut up. Strolled out of here this morning as if nothing was wrong."

"He didn't say anything about me, did he?" I asked slowly. If he were back to normal, there would be no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't have hesitated insulting me, regardless of my absence.

The old woman tried to smile knowingly. "No dear, he didn't happen to mention your name." She strolled over and put a hand on my shoulder. "But don't worry, there's still hope for you."

"What?!" I asked, exasperated.

"It's obvious that, dare I say it?- Mr. Malfoy _tickles_ your fancy?" She giggled, I wanted to wretch.

"Oh no, you have it all wrong. I am definitely not interested in him, of all people." I shook her hand off of my shoulder.

"Of course you don't," she said fakely. "Now run along, I have work to do."

"What work? The only person in here is Harry and he's well asleep! I have more questions-"

"No more questions. Run along," she repeated.

"But-"

"Go."

"Yes Ma'am," I resigned as my shoulders fell. Adults had me all wrong, especially this nurse of ours. The last thing that I felt for Malfoy was any sort of like- ness. That boy got under my skin easier than Ron. Which is saying a lot, considering how often we end up fighting.

I stared blankly ahead at the now empty halls. Exactly when would I be meeting this Malfoy to give reason to hope that he was finally back to normal? I was almost afraid to step outside. Looking back at the sleeping Harry, I took a leap of faith back out into the hall, just waiting for Mr. Weird to pop out at some obscene moment.

"Do you suppose anyone is still out there?" I asked a portrait of a young girl, pointing to the way outside. She shook her head 'no'. "Thanks," I said, smiling gratefully. Almost giddy, I walked outside and took a deep breath of the fresh air. It felt wonderful to be outside again, free of worry and conflict. The stands were almost bare, but you could still feel the exhilarating rush of quidditch in the air. It was apparent that they had just played, although the air of loss hung over the Gryffindor stands. Regardless, I grinned.

I made my way past the dead stands, heading for my spot under a tree where I spent some of my free time. The view was fantastic, loaded with mountains, a glimmering lake and, my favorite, tranquillity. I nestled beneath the gnarled tree, resting my head for a moment. My wand found its way to my hand, where I toyed with it mindlessly, counting the minutes that passed me by.

Twenty minutes into my glory, _he_ wandered by.

"Hullo Hermione," Draco greeted.

"Hullo." I nodded. He bent down to pick up a smooth, flat rock, already changed from his quidditch robes into his conventional black cape. "So, are you done being weird yet?"

He smiled. "No, not yet. But I will be the moment that I figure all of this out."

"So who are you now? Mother Teresa? Fabio? Michael Jackson?" I asked sarcastically.

He threw the rock against the water, a perfect skipping shadowed in ripples. "I don't really know who those people are, so I suppose that the answer would be a 'no'."

I chewed on my lip for a moment. "Now you remember everything?"

"I don't know about everything. There are a couple of foggy memories, several unclear moments. But I have figured out that this is not who I am supposed to be."

"And how did you manage that?"

"Magic. Wands are so useful."

"I'm still lost," I said. "You're normal Malfoy?"

"I do not believe so."

"Uh-huh. You are here because-?" I continued.

"Aren't you my friend?" He cocked his blond head to the side. "I remember you, trying to help me."

"Hardly. My helping you was necessary, I needed to protect the other students here at this school," I said wholly. Better that he knew now that I was not his friend, and with persona 'Justin' being gone, it wasn't truly breaking my promise.

"Oh." He skipped another rock. "Pity."

I tried not to look interested in what he said, what this 'pity' meant. "What's your name?"

"Draco." He looked back over his shoulder at me. "I don't think that I should be bothering you any longer here, so I'll be on my way. See you around."

I watched him walk away, completely in shock. I sat up straight, almost ready to get back up on my feet and chase after the boy. Where was my grief? Wasn't I supposed to be dealing with some bizarre personality of his? He owed me something unfamiliar and avidly insane, damnit!

He can't have just walked away from me, pretending to be nice. It wasn't _the _Draco, this person was far too humane. Its bothersome to think about him being humane, I never got the post that hell had already frozen over.

A part of me was upset, where were the steroids? I was so wrapped up in my dilemma, I hardly took this new personality as a blessing. It felt so wrong, watching Malfoy actually being right for once. Normal. Average. Standard.

I was at a loss for action. I didn't know what to do, I wasn't expecting this. Do I help him figure out what is going on or do I stay clear of his way? It wasn't truly my problem... but he seemed so nice. I sighed, it wasn't like he asked for my specific help. But it was rather flattering to know that he came to me of all people- out of everyone in the school.

Feeling high and mighty, I stood up and made my way after Draco Malfoy. Hopefully, this was for the last time.

A/n: Wadja think? Was I being clear enough? Just to let you know, the end is not near, we still have a ways to go. That's right, I'm not done playing around with Malfoy just yet... By the way, today is my BIRTHDAY! So review, and make me happy!

~* Special thanks to my three reviewers, you guys ROCK!*~


End file.
